


Vegan

by drwhoever



Category: GOT7
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhoever/pseuds/drwhoever
Summary: Jinyoung is not a vegan.





	Vegan

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

It wasn't like Jinyoung _needed _to buy any condoms. He still had a few at home and he was about as sexually active as something that's not sexually active. And, on top of that, he didn't like having to go through the embarrassment of buying them. He doubted anyone was judging him, but that didn't stop him from feeling painstakingly self-conscious.__

__And, in accordance to Jinyoung, what could be more embarassing than buying condoms? Well, plenty of things, but the one on his mind now was going to a sex store to buy condoms. Oh boy, that was horrible! People may not be able to judge him on the inside, but anyone seeing him go in from the outside could. What if someone he knew saw him? Like a co-worker? Or, God forbid, his best friend? Jaebum would never let him hear the end of it, that damned hypocrite._ _

__But why even go to a sex store to buy condoms when surely a convenience store is bound to have some? Because the other day, when he'd visited the store to buy some... _other _things, there was a really cute employee there and Jinyoung may or may not have wanted to see him again. It was lame, he knew that, but his life was about as dull as a number two pencil after after taking a test on a scantron—why not spruce it up a bit by trying to pursue a cute guy who works a job that probably disappoints his parents?___ _

____Anyway, yeah, that's why he was awkwardly entering a sex shop on a Thursday afternoon. Considering he'd been there a few days prior, he was pretty sure he remembered where he'd seen the long aisle with an array of different condom brands. Not before checking to see if the cute employee was working (he was; he was helping out some lady who looked like she wanted to recreate _Fifty Shades of Grey _), he immediately went to where he'd remembered seeing the condom aisle. Jinyoung tried to act thoughtful on what he was looking for, furrowing his eyebrows and walking slowly down the aisle.___ _ _ _

______And, since this is a fanfiction, Jinyoung wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and who was in the aisle (granted last he checked no one but him was), and ended up running right into another person. The first thing he noticed about the person was their silver borderline old man hair, it looked pretty familiar—almost as if he'd seen it basically two minutes ago—and then he looked at the person's face. And, oh boy, it was the cute employee. Big yikes. He looked even cuter up close and when he offered Jinyoung an apologetic smile he could feel his cheeks begin to burn._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinyoung looked down at the employee's chest, looking for a nametag, to which he found after about a second with 'Mark' written across it. At least he had a name now that Jinyoung could call him by instead of just 'Cute Sex Store Guy That I Saw for a Few Seconds the Other Day.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh gosh, sorry!" The cute guy—Mark—said with a half-awkward chuckle that, if Jinyoung was any weirder, would have been music to Jinyoung's ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinyoung shook his head. "It's fine," he replied, giving his own awkward laugh before adding, "I should be the one apologizing, really, I wasn't watching where I was going."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Then Mark laughed for real and boy if that wasn't music to Jinyoung's ears. Looks like Jinyoung is a weirdo now. "Yeah," he said, the tone of his voice becoming half-teasing, "You looked pretty enamored by all of the condoms here. Guess I should have expected you to not realize I was there." That embarassed Jinyoung even more, but before he could defend himself Mark kept talking. "You were here the other day weren't you? Why are you back so soon? Do you get _that _much action?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________That made Jinyoung really, really flustered. And, without thinking, he replied, "I don't get any action, I just needed an excuse to get a better look at the cute employee that works here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark grinned at that, because apparently he (correctly) assumed Jinyoung was talking about him. "Oh, really? I don't think condoms count as employees."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, yeah, I just wanted to see if you guys had vegan condoms. I prefer those, but where I usually go doesn't sell them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That made Mark's grin disappear and it was instead replaced with confusion. "What the fuck?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh boy. :/_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
